LONESTAR
by Vampiregirl009
Summary: This story is a Edward and Bella based story. Summary: A young girl named Allison has just moved back home from boarding school, when she meets her brothers best friend Jay. Too bad Allison has a dark secret she is hiding from almost everyone.


I used to be happy at one point in time. That was before I met him, and all my happiness faded away. At first he was good to me but after a few weeks it all turned horrible. That's why when my mother asked if I'd like to move back in with her and my big brother I said sure. I was attending a school for the arts, when I met him. I used to major in music and dance and I loved it, until I met him. Now I'm on my way back home to Alabama, a place I haven't been in six years.

My mom picked me up in her Mazda, (a very typical mom car) and made small talk. My mother, Victoria new about what happened to me, and she felt awful about it. I keep assuring her that it wasn't her fault at all and it wasn't. We both decided that we definitely should not tell my brother, he would honestly kill him. I told my mom not to tell my brother I was coming home I wanted to surprise him.

"I'm so glad your home baby. Your brother and I have missed you like crazy". My mom was beautiful she has short like me, with Carmel hair curly hair. My mom eyes were gorgeous and matched her hair; she also had an infectious smile with two little dimples.

"Me too mom, where's corner"? Corner was my older protective brother. I hadn't seen him in ages and I missed him even more than I missed mother. Corner and I were so close; he is my best friend, my rock.

"He's at a football game you can go surprise him, when we get home".

We got home in fifteen minutes, and my mom helped me bring my stuff to my room. Our house was still as beautiful as I remember. Our house had a long set of steps, that looked like castles stairs. The living room was simple and elegant, with bright white couches and burgundy walls with a matching carpet. Our kitchen was painted the same colour and we had stainless steel everything. My bedroom was stunning, the walls were violet with gorgeous white lilies painted on them and the carpet and sheets were also violet. There were oak dressers and an oak table with a cute little purple laptop.

I unpacked and took a shower, I looked in the full length mirror and what I saw was unexpected. Not my face or body obviously but the expression I was actually looked excited for the first time in months. My almost black hair looked shiny and soft and fell in light curls, my cheeks were rosy from the heat, and my ocean blue eyes shined. I pulled out a red tank top with thick straps; it had a deep neck line and a shiny ring in the center.

The top flowed out and then tightened at the bottom, with a dark blue pair of jean Capri's that landed just above my knees. I pulled on my red converse, and a black fitting sweater. I applied little makeup just some mascara, golden brown eye shadow and some pink lip gloss.

I decided to run to the football field. I loved to run it clears my mind completely and I don't think about anything. I arrived in fifteen minutes. It was time to have a little fun with my brother, let's see how long it takes him to recognize me.

"Hey which ones Conner"? I questioned some dorky looking kid.

"Over there. You're really hot"! Gross! Is it rude to completely ignore him now? Whatever. I saw the rest of the football team appraising me. A lot of them let out wolf whistles. Where the hell is Conner? Oh thank god I spotted my big brother standing in a group of football players. Conner really changed in the past six years. Now he's extremely tall and muscular when he used to be short and scrawny. His blonde hair really needed to be trimmed it was falling past his ears in loose curls.

"Hey Conner". I called out. He turned around and I laughed when his jaw dropped. All of the other players seemed to have the same reaction.

"Do I know you"? Conner looked so confused. This was too funny.

"Well I would hope so". I smiled trying to be seductive.

"Um I have a girlfriend and she is very jealous". He stammered.

"Well can I have her"? One of the boys murmured. I chuckled.

"That's pretty disgusting don't you think, your girlfriend being jealous of your baby sister".

"Ally, is that you"? What an Idiot.

I giggled and said "Alison Cartier in the flesh". Conner ran up to me and pulled me into a bone breaking hug.

"Conner- cant-breath"! He just chuckled and let me go, while all of his friends stared in shock.

"You're Conner, baby sister"? A boy with a blonde mushroom cut asked. I giggled; most people never believed we were related.

"On the days I choose to claim him". All of the boys in the group laughed. There were three boys there. The kid with the blonde mushroom cut with blue eyes was lanky; one of the others had a brown Mohawk with brown eyes also muscular like my brother.

"Ha very funny Ally, Let's get out of here okay". My brother was trying to look annoyed, but I could see the amusement in his caramel eyes.

"Sure Conner, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends"?

"Oh right, Um these two guys are Jerry and Devon were going get out of here guys"

"Bye". They both called out. Conner was checking out the outfit I was wearing before giving me a disapproving look.

"Ally, don't get me wrong you look beautiful and all but some of the boys who go here aren't good guys. Like those two morons back there, they both have girlfriends and they were hitting on you. Just be careful okay I don't want anyone taking advantage of you".

"Don't worry I wasn't into them, trust me. And thanks I'll make sure any guy I like will be Conner approved".

"That's all I ask". Conner smiled at me and I smiled back. We were now at Conner's broken down Chevy.

"So what made you come home"? Oh great the dreaded question.

"I missed you and mom too much". Please, please swallow that line. It's not that I wanted to lie to Conner, but I did want to keep him out of jail.

"Well I missed you to squirt". Conner had a look of pure sincerity in his eyes. I grabbed Conner's collar and pulled him into a bear hug. I few tears escaped my eyes and Conner wiped them away. "I love you Conner".

"I love you". Conner whispered in my ear before opening the car door and helping me in. We drove in comfortable silence while a looked at my surroundings. Alabama land was mainly beautiful farmland and wildlife.

"Ally, Ally"? Huh?

"Oh sorry I guess I zoned out". What the hell, we already home?

"It's okay let's go inside". We walked across our luscious green grass into our house. Today was really exhausting I haven't felt this tired for awhile.

"Hey Conner I'm super tired mind if I head off to bed"? Conner was rummaging through the fridge looking for something to eat. I found I note that said  
_Hey kid,_

_I'm out on a date tonight._

_Don't wait up!_

_Love Mom_

"Yes of course, go ahead". Conner walked over and kissed my head.

"Who's mom on a date with". I asked holding up the note.

"Some guy named Justin, he seems alright". Conner pulled my head under his chin.

"Goodnight Bro, I love you"! I jumped up and kissed he's cheek and then skipped off.

"Night baby Sis, Love you too. Don't forget school starts up tomorrow"! He called after me, I just giggled. That's right it was Sunday and tomorrow was my first day at my new high school.

I took a hot relaxing shower to get ready for bed. I jumped out combed my hair, brushed my teeth and put on my bra and underwear. It was way too hot to sleep in any clothes so I just went into bed with my undergarments on.

I was hoping to have a long relaxing sleep since I haven't slept well in months and yet I couldn't sleep a wink I tossed and turned for hours. A few hours later I looked up at saw it was only 11 30. Wow I really most have went to bed early. I got out of bed and pulled out my iPod, I lied back down and played Always by Bon Jovi. This song always helped me relax, even in my darkest hours. I guess it is because my dad loved Bon Jovi and now that he's gone it's like a memory of him. That was one of the reasons I left for boarding school to get away from the memory of his death. My father died of Leukemia, six years ago. I have sort of dealt with the fact he's gone, but I still miss him like crazy.

The lyrics started up and I was immediately calm.

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_-

It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always  
I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and  
The words don't rhyme  
And I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you - Always

Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you till the end of time

Yeah, I will love you baby - Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you

Well, there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams  
And our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines

I didn't hear the rest because I drifted off into sleep.

"_What did I tell you about talking to that Justin guy"? He sneered. I am so dead is all I could remember thinking._

"_I didn't". I whispered as silent tears slid down my face._

"_Don't lie to me"! He slapped my cheek, hard! Oh that was going to leave a mark._

"_I'm so sorry it will never happen again. Please I swear Justin spoke to me, just don't hurt me". I pleaded and his is eyes softened._

"_Okay I'm sorry babe, are you okay"? I just nodded as more tears fell._

I woke up crying and apologizing. I would never forget, he would always get to me and I deserved it all. As much as I tried I would never ever succeed to be happy. I wanted to run away from it all but I knew that was never going to be possible. I also knew I deserved every slap and beating he gave me.

But I had to try to act normal, I just had too. I had to for my mother and my brother. No one would ever see me hurt; I wouldn't let anyone see my pain.  
I was too scared to sleep alone, just in case I had another nightmare.

So I snuck into my brother's bed. Conner was adorable when he slept; he had half the blankets off so that his chest and torso were showing. He was wearing the cutest sponge bob boxers and his hair was lying messily over his eyes. Conner was snoring lightly, whispering incoherent words. I smiled and crawled into his bed and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I fell into a blissful sleep.

THUMP!

"What the-" OUCH! I fell off the bed!

"What are you doing in here?" He looked at me groggily and a little irritated.

"Oh sorry I had a nightmare. I was scared I'm sorry". I was terrified he was going to slap me or worse make me go back to boarding school. Tears started to well up and pour out of my eyes. Conner's face softened and looked completely confused.

"Hey, hey its okay, shh I was just surprised to see my half naked sister in my bed". I laughed but it was shaky because of the tears. He pulled me into a tight hug and kissed my forehead.

"I'll go make breakfast". I ran out quickly so that he wouldn't see me cry. _No one can see my pain, _I chanted to myself quietly. I went down stairs, humming one of my songs. I grabbed the pancake mix and the rest of the ingredients I needed and mixed them together. I fried six pan size pancakes, one for me, one for mom and four for Conner. I suspected Conner still had the appetite of a horse.

"Hey honey wear are your clothes"? Mom asked with a grin on her pretty face.

"Oh sorry this is just how I walked around in my dorm in the mornings". I explained with a smile. Mom chuckled and sat down eating her pancake.

"Thanks Hun these are delicious".

"No problem mom, how was your date"? Her face broke into a giant grin.

"Great I really care about Justin". I skipped to the table squealing.

"Oh mom! That's so amazing I'm so happy for you". Mom hugged me back tightly.

"I'm so glad you approve dear." I smiled at her, and then I heard I knock on the door.

Baby your clothes". Right I was pretty much naked right now. I ran to the washroom and pulled on one of my brothers shirts. I pulled my hair out of the collar and hurried to the door. I opened it and saw…………………. Oh my lord.  
The most amazingly beautiful boy I have ever seen in my life was on standing on my porch. Mystery man had choppy black hair, shaped but manly eyebrows, a straight angular nose a strong, jaw and the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen. He was wearing a white shirt and a black tie but his tie was completely undone hanging loose his shirt was a little unbuttoned so you could see his some of muscular chest and his collar was popped. He had on I black leather jacket, some dark loose fitting blue jeans and black converse.

He smilled a breathtaking smile saying "Hey there". Oh my god his vioce was smoothe but still rough in a way. I just realized I was still gwaking at him; I couldn't help but stare into his eyes for ages.

"Hi". I wispered softly, he just smirked at me.

"You do realize Conner has a girlfriend right". He stated still with the same smug smirk on his face. I noticed that he'd been appraising me the whole time.

"Huh"? I questioned confused, he chuckled.

"Can I come in"? I nodded, still to stund to speak. He laughed as I moved aside allowing him in.

"Hey Conner". He called, as my mom came down and gave this man a hug and he kissed her cheeks.

"Hey Jay nice to see you. I see you've met Allison". My mother said letting him out of her embrace.

"Yes, it seems I have. Nice to meet you Allison." Jay said, sticking his hand out for me to shake it. I reached out a grabbed his hand and felt a little spark. Jay felt it to because he looked up at me throught his eye lashes and grinned.

"Nice to meet you, and please call me Ally". I half smiled back and pulled my hand away from him. I was beginning to regain my confidence, when Conner came down.

"Hey Man". Conner man hugged Jay, but Jay was still staring at me as I stared right back.

"Morning man, why are'nt you dressed yet we have practice at eigth thirty sharp"! Jay checked his watch and glared at Conner.

"Calm down Jay its only sevenforty five. Come on let's only eat some of the pancakes, go get dressed Allison". My brother had now noticed how Jay was staring at me and decided it was time to act all fatherly.

I just rolled my eyes and spat back, "Sure thing daddy".

I walked up the stairs and heard "Dude how in the hell did you manage to catch the most gorgeous girl to ever be created". I heaerd Jay wisper yell. Jay thought I was gorgeous, I mentally did I happy dance. I sat sown quitely and listened to the rest of the conversation.

"When have you ever been intrested in a girl"? Conner wispered back, half amused half protective.

"Ally would be the first and she is way too beautiful for me not to be intrested. You have a girlfriend, she might be a whore but she is still your girlfriend".


End file.
